finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Rory Peters
Rory Peters is a main character in Final Destination 2 and is a survivor of the Route 23 highway pileup. He is a heavy drug user who survived the pileup. Rory is the fifth survivor of Route 23 to die. Biography Rory lived somewhere in New York. Before the accident Rory traveled to Paris, France on a vacation. While there, he planned to visit a movie theater, but after witnessing Carter Horton's death, he decided to go home instead, and avoided his own death after the theater collapsed on the guests. Although Rory frequently underestimates the seriousness of the situation, among all of the survivors, he is the most helpful to Kimberly and Thomas. ''Final Destination 2'' Rory is driving in his car, when Kimberly has a premonition of a pile-up on Route 23 where Rory is killed by a Garbage Truck. She blocks the road to prevent the other drivers from entering the highway. Moments later the accident occurs just as Kimberly predicted and several other people are killed. Rory is later brought to the police station, where he jokes about the possibility of Death still coming after the survivors. Later on, he attends a group meeting at Officer Burke's apartment and, while safe-proofing the house, he sees a shadow of what appears to be man with hooks, foreshadowing Nora Carpenter's death. After she is killed, the other survivors leave to find Isabella Hudson. Along the way, their car suffers a blowout and they crash onto a nearby farm. 'Death' Rory attempts to help out an injured Eugene until the paramedics arrive, and later saves a young man from getting run over by a speeding news van. Rory shows his serious side for the first time when he emotionally asks Kim to hide his drugs, and anything that would break his mother‘s heart if he dies. He then walks off to do more drugs. After Kat dies, she drops her cigarette and it rolls over into a trail of gas leading to the news van. When the fire reaches the van, it explodes and hurls a wired fence towards Rory. Just as he looks up, the wires slice through his body, cutting off his left arm shortly before his body falls apart into three pieces. Signs/Clues *A strong gust of wind blows Kat's cigarette into the pipe, indicating Death's presence. *Before Nora Carpenter's death, Rory saw a shadow of a man carrying hooks, but the shadow was between the coat hangers' shadows, making it look like it was cut in pieces. *When the group looks for Isabella Hudson, the landscape around the road has plenty of fences visible. *Rory mentions that he would stop doing drugs if he was to be killed, and the reason why he was cut to pieces was because he stopped using drugs. *At the intro, a clothing near Kimberly's bed has a line pattern that resembles barbed wire. *Prior to his death, Rory asks Kimberly if it will hurt when he dies. Unsure of the answer, she says "I don't know" and he dies in an excruciating manner. *Before his death, he saved Brian Gibbons from being run over by a news van. This was the van that later exploded, so in a way, he caused his own death. Appearances *Final Destination (unseen, witnessed Carter's death) *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by Jonathan Cherry) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (as Rory Cunnigham) *''The Final Destination'' (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Jonathan Cherry) Trivia *Rory's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. However, the detail of Rory's death is inaccurate to his actual death as the bones in his right arm are shown sliced apart, whilst the left arm is cut off during the actual death scene in the film. *Rory is one of two characters that is not a visionary to spot a sign of someone's death (a man with hooks). The other is Clear. *Rory's zodiac sign is Aquarius. *In addition the car shown twirling through the air in the opening sequence of The Final Destination mimicks the movements of Rory's car during Kimberly's premonition of the Route 23 pileup. *Rory Peters is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by a 'barbed wire fence '''flying into the screen. *His last name is also the first name of Peter Friedkin (Final Destination 5). Both were also the fifth survivor to die. *He shares a similarity to Billy Hitchcock of being a comic relief , and their supposed death order was the same , as well as their death that has something to do with Carter too (while Billy died as Carter's death at the train railway was skipped , and Rory nearly died watching a film while he was distracted watching Carter's death). *In the script of ''Final Destination 2, he is described as: RORY PETERS, 24, leans down to snort a line of coke off a Def Leppard CD case. *In his unused death, when Rory gets dismembered his jaw drops to his neck with blood coming from the corners of his mouth. *In a TV edit of the film, his death is completely censored by only zooming in onto his face when the fence makes contact with him and cutting to the next scene. *In a early script for Final Destinarion 2, Rory's personality was going to be much vulgar and would constantly complain on how unfair Death is. *He holds the recond of the fastest fifth survivor to die in the franchise as he died only mere seconds after the death of Kat. *His death won the Golden Chainsaw award in Dead Meat’s Final Destination 2 Killcount. Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Trisected Category:The Final Destination characters Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Final Destination characters